Just For a Favor
by xXTheOutsider998Xx
Summary: The annual Storybrooke party's coming up, and Regina is lonely like every other year. She calls a matchmaking service in the night, and ends up with a genuine and different blonde. And somehow Regina seems to want to be with her forever.


_This is my first OUaT fic. I love this couple so I had an idea from a movie I watched and decided to switch this up a little to go along with the movie. (I don't remember what it was called though). Review I guess...Oh and in this story Henry doesn't exist. _

It was nighttime in Storybrooke, Maine. The whole town was completely empty and in rest. Midnight's silence filled the air, and no sound vibrated the air within the small town. Dawn was far from rising. And pretty sure everyone is sound asleep, resting for a new day. A new day of news, drama, events etc.

All was asleep...

Except for one...

Regina Mills, at this late twilight time, was walking home in a sophisticated yet bold manner. She decided to leave her car at home for a little bit of exercise this morning. Her shoulders were raised up perfectly proud. Her stiletto heels made a tiny _clack! _to the atmosphere. She was bored as hell from staying up all night with the paperwork, and her body was aching to head home as soon as possible. Her perfect ass swayed side to side as she walked in a prancing manner.

After a long walk she finally arrived at her big mansion. She unlocked her door and went inside. Instantly she headed up the stairs to grab her clothes and take a shower. She went into her closet in her bedroom and grabbed her nightgown, and went into the bathroom.

Regina slowly stripped off her clothes, revealing a perfectly tanned and silky skin that any women would want, and any man would touch endlessly. Then she turned on the hot water and hopped in. The hot water soothed her mind and skin as she shampooed and washed her body.

She hopped off the shower to dry up. She blow dried her hair. Then after that, she slipped on her nightgown, and was heading to her bed finally.

She lay down on her Tempur-Pedic bed. She sighed in a sad way. 'The annual town dance is coming up, and I'm alone every year. If only that would change...' she thought. She closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep.

That is, until she remembered something today.

_Flashback_

_Regina headed to Granny's for her lunchtime like every day. She sat down silently. "Good afternoon Miss Mayor. Would you like your usual?" Ruby asked unusually nicely. "Yes that would do," Regina replied. Ruby nodded and headed to the kitchen. As Regina waited, she overheard two men talking._

"_Have you ever tried this matchmaking service? It's fantastic. A good way for me to blow off steam."_

"_Really? What do you do?"_

"_What do you do? You just basically call the number, tell the dude the details of the lady you want, your address, and boom! The lady of your dreams arrives at your door."_

"_Cool! What's the company called?"_

"_I forgot... I think it was called... The Platonic Mind or something like that..."_

"_Miss Mayor... Miss Mayor your order!" Ruby called out to Regina. Regina turned around and saw a glass of water and a bowl of lettuce. "Oh... Sorry," she said as she pulled out 3 dollars and gave it to the spunky brunette. Ruby nodded as she went off to the other customers. As Regina ate, she was thinking of what the two men were discussing back there. 'Maybe I should consider it... No, I shouldn't' she thought as she ate. She shook her head out of thought._

_End of flashback_

She instantly got up out of the silky bed, and sat there thinking for a moment. 'If I call the service, maybe this year's party won't be so bad for me...' She went up and fetched her phone book. She scrolled thru the pages trying to find the name. Then she finally scrolled across the name, and its phone. She instantly called the number, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, a man's voice rang. "Platonic Services how may I help you?" Regina froze for a moment. 'What should I say? Oh god I can't just hang up on him?' She pondered, and then spoke. "Hello sir, I'm looking the best one you have in your company. I need someone to accompany me to this year's party."

"Hm... Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Regina thought for a moment. 'Would it kill to pick a girl? I wonder... What will people think?' Then she replied with fear, "... Girl."

"We have a variety. What are your specifications?"

"Ugh! When is this over?" she said unexpectedly.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"Uh... Just get me a decent and normal person. She has to be good looking though with an understanding personality."

There was silence. And then the man talked again.

"Alright I got the perfect one for you! She'll arrive soon. Goodnight for now." And with that the call was cut off. Regina sighed. Her head was mixed with thoughts of what just happened. "Maybe I should just send her back... That's what I should do. Yeah... But I can't just call the man again he must be tired...," She said to herself. 'I should wait till morning'. And she lay back down to her bed, drifting off to sleep.

The sun was shining to her bedroom through the window. Regina was still sound asleep. It was 6:30 in the morning, and already the sky was light blue. It was a peaceful moment of silence.

Until a knock came from downstairs.

The door was knocked three times. Regina heard it, and tried to get up. But she ended up dropping to the bed again. 'Who could be at this hour? It's Sunday for god's sake!'

She thought.

Then she quickly brushed her teeth, and slipped on a pencil skirt and a blouse under a minute. She hurried down the stairs. The knock came again. "I'm coming," she said. Then she arrived at the door, and turned it. The door opened.

What Regina saw froze her. There stood a woman. Her hair was long and curly and blonde. Her eyes were of green and blue mixed perfectly. Her face was shaped perfectly. And her red leather jacket and jeans hugged her curvy body perfectly.

Finally, she snapped back into thought. "Who are you, may I ask?"

"Uh... I'm Emma Swan. I was sent here to..." She stopped as she slipped out a little sheet of white paper with a message scribbled on it. "... To accompany you to the annual Storybrooke town party..." she said.

Her voice rang in Regina's head. 'And her voice is so... Perfect... Normal.' she thought.

Emma looked at the mysterious mayor for a second, then shook her head. "Wait a minute! Madame Mayor?!", she said shocked. Regina raised her eyebrows. "Why yes. Is that a surprise to you, Miss Swan? Or do you want to run back to your employer to find another one more different than me?", Regina said. "

"No no. It's fine. It's just... surprising that you can't find anyone fit to accompany you."

"I may be mayor of this town, but I'm not that appealing to actually attract someone."

"It's not that you're not appealing. You are. But it's just... Your rank in this town that leaves everyone... Lingering in fear."

"If you're just going to stand her and judge me all morning and not come in, then I may as well leave you out here to rot and go away?"

"Alright. Lead the way."

Regina let out her hand, and Emma grasped on to it gently. Suddenly Regina saw black. Something black was covering her vision. Then she saw little stars start to grow out of the black. She shook her head trying to get it out of her head.

"Oh so now you're the one about to kick me out huh?"

She heard Emma's voice. She froze and then just walked in the huge white mansion.

"Make yourself at home with your unpredictable ways. Do you like apple cider?"

"If you got to know me and be a little more nice with the attitude, maybe know my ways... And yes, I'd like some apple cider."

Regina glared at her for a second, then went back to grabbing some of the ingredients. A few minutes later Regina went out of the kitchen holding two mugs. And Emma was still resting and lounging on the couch, not ever being quiet and ranting on random things.

"You know the other day I was walking to Granny's when I accidently bumped into Mr. Gold and he winked at me. Seductively. Is he into me? Huh... I don't give a shit about it anyways..."

Regina set the cup on the coffee table. Then she sat down.

Regina spoke, "Well..."

And all afternoon they kept talking nonstop until it was nearly 11 P.M. Every minute Regina's heart fluttered. Somehow she managed to act perfectly calm with the different conversations that went by. Every joke Regina laughed quietly at, she felt millions of butterflies in her stomach. And she never wanted this day to end. She never wanted to experience Tomorrow. She just wanted to stay in Today.

Regina looked at the clock. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot about dinner." Emma smiled.

"No it's okay I'm not hungry at all."

"Surely you don't want my pasta? You'll never wanna stop eating it after you taste it."

"Well... Why not?"

Regina grinned and went to the kitchen. She grabbed the box of Fettuccine from the pantry, and filled the pot with hot water filled halfway. She dumped the Fettuccine in the pot, and stirred deeply and gently.

"Miss Swan, do you mind grabbing the beef and mincing it?"

"Not at all, Madame Mayor."

Emma got up from the couch and quickly grabbed the wrapped beef in the fridge. She set it on the counter, and grabbed a butcher knife. She started cutting the beef into slices.

"You know, Madame Mayor, you've been more nicer than usual today. I'm sure people would appreciate you more that way."

"If only there weren't many tragedies in my life I would've had more appreciation to the things around me."

"There couldn't possibly be that much that happened to you, Regina."

Regina cringed. It was the first time someone actually said her first name... After all the things that happened to her. Suddenly she felt more close to Emma. She felt that she could trust her with her life all of a sudden.

"I... My mother killed my boyfriend."

There was so much silence between the two, that you could hear a pin drop.

"Literally?" Emma said as she turned her head to Regina.

Regina nodded her head as she poured the noodles into a big bowl, and added some seasoning and sauces. Emma went towards her and dumped the meat into the bowl. Regina stirred the mix.

"Well... Why?"

Regina stopped for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Let's say... I couldn't live my life the way I wanted to."

Emma let out an 'oh', Then she just leaned against the counter.

Five minutes later, Regina set out two bowls of pasta onto the big dinner table. Emma grabbed the silverware and set it out. Then they sat, and ate somewhat normally, having a few conversations.

Then they both finished eating at the same time.

"I swear you have got to be the world's greatest cook"

Regina chuckled slightly as they both went to the sink to dump their empty dishes in. Then they both reached for the handle, and their hands touched. Regina froze and turned around to Emma. She began seeing random stars burst out in the background. And she felt her stomach tied in knots. 'Am I dreaming?' Regina thought.

"Hey. I'll wash the dishes. You can just get ready for bed" Emma said.

"No, no. I'll wash them don't worry."

"Really, Madame Mayor. You deserve some rest now."

Regina stood there stunned. Then she retreated up the stairs to her bedroom. She changed into her satin pajamas. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Then she lay on her bed.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Miss Swan." Regina said in an irritated tone.

Emma came in and asked, "I'm just wondering where do I sleep?"

Regina's breath hitched.

"Would you... Like to share with my bed?"

Emma froze in shock. Then she replied. "Uh... Sure."

Ten minutes later, Emma lay in bed, facing the opposite way of Regina. Regina was already sound asleep. More like dreaming of the person next to her.

The next morning, Regina flashed her eyes open droopily. She felt something warm on her waist. And then the sound of light snoring. She realized Emma's hand was wrapped around her. And no matter how much Regina wanted to get up and move away, she just couldn't leave the warm embrace around her. It was like her body was thirsty and frozen, begging for a savior.

So Regina stayed in bed a little longer.

_Next chapter's gonna be on the party.. Review if you think I should continue._


End file.
